darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Happy Caption nominations
Category:Darthipedia Caption of the Week is another attempt to liven up Darthipedia's main page. You can nominate an image with a caption on this page, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Star Wars in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines. #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The same image cannot go on the main page twice. #The image should not be much larger than 250px. 300 is too large and will go over the right-hand column border on the main page. #If the same image is nominated with two different captions at the same time, the image with the highest vote count wins. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has +4 votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from Wookieepedia subpages or other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Tailor of Mandalore (+4) I borrowed this suit from Jango. Support #Credit goes to Gonk, found this on his rantpage. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #'IFYLOFD' [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 03:39, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 15:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks ZOMG it's HAWT, so very very wrong but HAWT! (+4) Why couldn't Mission Vao wear anything like that? Support #Credit goes to LO for coming up with this in IRC. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:13, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #More in support of Mission Vao than the Miss Piggy-eyed Bratz doll pictured above Enochf 07:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #What the- Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/horny pedo remarks *Mission Vao actually is hawt Enochf 07:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) MOAR Ashoka! (+3) Maybe George Lucas is just going through a "Woody Allen" phase Support #Same image, different caption made up by Mr E.. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:23, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/horny pedo remarks Again, Again!!!(+3) Hey, it's legal on Ryloth. Support #Floyd has input too!!. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/horny pedo remarks Cooking with clones (+2) Where did I leave those two strips of turkey bacon? Support #Credit goes to Gonk, it's from his happy caption page. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Bacta tank essentials(+1) When undergoing bacta treatment is is vital you wear a utillity belt, one can never have enough shark repellant while submerged. Support #Credit also goes to Enochf since he came with the shark repellant thing. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:35, 17 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks